fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Allegheny County Crusade for Voters
Background * A black political group that gives endorsements, as of 2011 * Made endorsements in May 2009 and May 2011. Insights What: Black Political Group Announces Endorsements Who: Allegheny County Crusade for Voters (ACC4V) Contact: Rev. Thomas Smith crusadeforvoters@hotmail.com 412.841.1075 Black Group Endorses Fitzgerald, Raja, McDonald-Roberts, Burgess, Brentley and Holley! A'' coalition of grassroots activists, political organizers, educators, clergy and business people organized as the Allegheny Crusade for Voters (ACC4V), an independent political organization announced their endorsements today. ''Most '' Black organizations in political action are non-profit organizations prohibited by law from doing anything of a partisan nature. They typically ''are ''confined to voter education, registration and mobilization. The Crusade ''differs. It endorses and will materially support candidates. It supports Black and non-Black candidates. Based on candidates' past records, including equity and inclusiveness, it judges whether candidates earned ''the support of Black people. The Allegheny County Crusade for Voters (ACC4V) will support Democrats, Republicans, Green party, independents and anyone ''advancing '' the social, political and economic interests of Allegheny County's 150,000 Black residents. The group will evaluate and endorse in the spring primary ''and ''the fall general election. In its first Primary endorsements of May 2009 supported seven winning candidates; Mayor Luke Ravenstahl, County Council member Chuck Martoni, City Council members Natalia Rudiak , Daniel Lavelle and William Peduto, Sharene Shealey for Pittsburgh School Board and Joseph Williams for Common Pleas Court. A ''vote of retention was recommended for Kimberley Clark on the Court of Common Pleas. Notably, in a departure from common practice the ACC4V gave recommendations of '' no vote'' for Pittsburgh School Directors Tom Sumpter, Theresa Colaizzi and Jean Fink. Following the precedent set with the 2009 endorsements the ACC4V offers a glimpse of the thinking behind this year's judgments. It is the groups firm belief that by providing a fuller explanation beyond just names on an announcement we further develop the political awareness and education of the African American community. The group will make the community aware of our endorsements through slate cards, e-mails, Facebook and ads in newsletters and newspapers serving our community. The Allegheny County Crusade for Voters makes the following endorsements for the May 17, 2011 Primary Election. Allegheny County Chief Executive *Rick Fitzgerald- Democrat * D. Raja- Republican Allegheny County Controller * Valerie McDonald Roberts- Democrat Allegheny County Council * William Russell Robinson- Democrat District 10 * Amanda Green Hawkins--Democrat District 13 Pittsburgh City Council * Darlene Harris- Democrat District 1 * Bruce Kraus- Democrat District 3 * Christopher Zurawsky- Democrat District 5 * NO ENDORSEMENT- District 7 * Ricky Burgess- Democrat District 9 Pittsburgh School Board * Regina Holley- Democrat District 2 * Mark Brentley Sr. - Democrat and Republican District 8 Court of Common Pleas * Mike Marmo- Democrat * Leah Williams Duncan- Democrat A note of explanation on the endorsements County Chief Executive Rick Fitzgerald received the group's nod for his record of leadership as president of County Council and his knowledge of county government. D. Raja was endorsed because he represents a new face in Republican politics bringing a breath of fresh air and his knowledge of business. Qualification: Both candidates need to more fully articulate an agenda that reflects the most pressing concerns of the Black community; MWDBE, high unemployment, top level employment in county government and public transportation. Valerie McDonald Roberts was endorsed because of her experience in government having served on the Pittsburgh School Board and becoming the first Black woman in history to be elected to city Council and a County row office. Qualification: ACC4V is concerned that McDonald Roberts campaign has not launched the type of outreach to grassroots activists and leaders of her own community that we expected. County Council is blessed to have the benefit of the considerable experience and knowledge of William Robinson who has the distinction of having been elected to the Pittsburgh City Council, the state House of Representatives and County Council giving us over 30 years of exemplary public service. County Council member Amanda Green Hawkins has shown great courage and vision in her first term having spearheaded legislation providing protection against discrimination for the County's gay, lesbian bi and transgender citizens. City Council member Darlene Harris has shown a willingness to extend herself to the Black community on several issues despite garnering a negative reputation relative to Black concerns when she was a member of the Pittsburgh School Board. Her independence of the Ravenstahl administration is an added plus. Bruce Kraus has been a thoughtful and independent voice on Council. Similarly Chris Zurawsky's progressive track record as an activist and his independence from the Ravenstahl/O'Conner coalition was viewed as a useful counterbalance. Ricky Burgess has proved to be a productive and forward thinking member of council having authored and shepherded through that body an impressive amount of legislation addressing the inequitable distribution of CDBG funds, police abuse and employment discrimination against former felons. Patrick Dowd continues to trouble us on issues of MWDBE, Affirmative Action and his role in the termination of School superintendent John Thompson. Therefore the group awarded a recommendation of NO ENDORSEMENT. Qualification: '' Councilman Burgess needs to do a much better job of communicating with and providing constituent services. Returning phone calls would be nice also. Former School Principal Dr. Regina Holley brings a tremendous record of educational leadership that resulted in a majority low income elementary school that performed at or above expected achievement levels. This the type of demonstrated particle skills that unfortunately is not present on the school Board and often is missing among the Bellefield staff. Mark Brentley has demonstrated a deep and sustained commitment and passion for our children for many years. The ACC4V endorses both for election to the Pittsburgh School Board. ''Qualification: Director Brentley needs to learn the skills of coalition building with his fellow Black school members and with others in order to pass legislation and policies of value to our children. The same goes for Dr. Holley who was a strong administrator and educator but now must master a new skill set as a member of a nine member legislative body. For Common Pleas Court Mike Marmo is a known quantity and has steadfastly pursued his quest to sit on the bench. Leah Williams Duncan has also impressed the group with her determined quest to be on the bench and her experience. ACCC4V also strongly believes that our judiciary has need of greater number of African American jurists. Therefore we endorse Marmo and Duncun. Category:Endorsements Category:Organizations